Ashby
Quartered: 1st and 4th, Azure, a chevron ermine between. three leopards' faces or; 2nd and 3rd, of Lowesby, Burdet, Zouch, and Shukburgh Original blazon: Az. a chev. erm. betw. three leopards' faces or, quartering Ashley of Lowesby, Burdet, Zouch, and Shukburgh. Crest: Out of a mural crown ar. a lion's face affrontée or. Another (Camden's Grants, 1602). On a mural coronet ar. a leopard's face or. Supporters: - Motto: Be just, and fear not. Notes: (Quenby Hall, co. Leicester, Her. Visit. 1619, seated there since the 13th century). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Quarterly: 1st and 4th, Azure, a chevron ermine between three leopards' faces or; 2nd and 3rd, Per pale azure and gules, three pheons in fess between two lions passant or Original blazon: Quarterly, 1st and 4th, az. a chev. erm. betw. three leopards' faces or, for Ashby; 2nd and 3rd, per pale az. and gu. three pheons in fess. betw. two lions pass. or, for Maddock. Quarterings, Ashby, Shuckburgh, Carbonell, Napton, Lidenhall, Dyssent, Lunell, Hawten, and Waring. Crest: 1st, out of a mural crown ar. a lion's face affrontée or, Ashby; 2nd, a demi lion couped or, fretty gu. holding in the dexter paw a dagger erect ar. pommel and hilt or, Maddock. Supporters: - Motto: Be just, and fear not. Notes: (Naseby, co. Northampton) 1st and 4th, Ashby; 2nd and 3rd, Maddock; quarterings, Ashby, Shuckburgh, Carbonell, Napton, Lidenhall, Dyssent, Lunell, Hawten, and Waring 'Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Sable, on a fess argent a crescent of the field in chief three fleurs-de-lis of the second Original blazon: Sa. on a fess ar. a crescent of the field in chief three fleurs-de-lis of the second. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Fun. Ent. Ireland). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, a lion rampant sable a chief gules Original blazon: Ar. a lion ramp. sa. and a chief gu. Crest: A ram's head attired or. Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Loseby, co. Leicester, Her. Visit. 1619). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, a lion rampant sable billety or Original blazon: Ar. a lion ramp. sa. billettée or. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Leicestershire). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, a lion rampant azure gutty d'or Alternative: Argent, a lion rampant gules gutty d'or Original blazon: Ar. a lion ramp. az. guttée d'or (another, the lion gu.). Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Leicestershire) Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Azure, a chevron between three eagles displayed or Original blazon: Az. a chev. betw. three spread eagles or. Crest: An eagle close ar. ducally .crowned or. Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Leicestershire). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Azure, a chevron between three eagles displayed or Original blazon: The same. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Middlesex). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Azure, a fess between three martlets argent Original blazon: Az. a fesse betw. three martlets ar. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Per pale azure and gules, a chevron ermine between three leopards' heads argent Original blazon: Per pale az. and gu. a chev. erm. betw. three leopards' heads ar. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, a lion rampant sable Original blazon: Ar. a lion ramp. sa. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules semy of nails argent, three stems of a flower vert Original blazon: Gu. semée of nails ar. three stems of a flower vert. Crest: - Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) Category:Name